Flipped
by E13I7UI1411
Summary: Percy wakes up in a room that is decidedly not his cabin. Stranger yet, he's in someone else's body. Harry wakes up in a strange camp with cyclopes. Everyone thinks he's Percy Jackson. Percy thinks he has everything under control, until someone enters Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire. Harry has to deal with a new world of monsters and mayhem. Are the boys up to the task?


Percy knew something was wrong as soon as he woke up. The room was too bright, the bed was too comfy, and the snores were too quiet. Tyson snored very loudly, and while these snores were loud, they were not cyclopes level loud. The bunk beds in the Poseidon cabin were what you would expect from regular camp bunk beds, (Honestly you would think that being heroes would give them better beds, but no.) but the bed he was laying on was a comfy four poster bed. The walls in his cabin were blue and often caused the cabin to look dreary in the morning. These walls were bright red. But what really alerted Percy that something was wrong was not the décor or the snores, it was the fact that there were four other boys in his room. And he had never seen them before. Looking in a trunk by his bed, he found a school uniform and slipped it on. What was a Gryffindor? Shrugging, he walked around the room trying to figure out the names of the other boys. Maybe it would give him a clue to where the hades he was. Walking over to the snoring redhead, he found the name Ronald Weasley printed on a trunk. Another boy was Seamus, a third N. Longbottom, and the fourth one (Also snoring) was Dean T. looking to see if there was a name on the trunk he took clothes from, he found that there was. Harry J. P. oops. He was sleeping in Harry's bed. Oh well. Percy wandered downstairs, and felt very much like Goldilocks as he tried out different chairs in the huge living room. Was this a house?

"Oh, hey Harry. What are you doing in the common room this early?" Percy was startled and turned around to see a pretty Indian girl.

"Umm, sorry but I'm not Harry. I'm Percy." The girl looked at him bemusedly.

"Harry what are you talking about. I can see your scar. And why are you talking in the strange accent. It sounds almost American."

"Wait we're not in America?"

"No. but you already know that Harry."

"Are we in London?"

"Har-"

"If we're not then where are we?" she sighed.

"Fine. I'll play. We live in London, but go here. A boarding school. In Scotland. I'm Parvati Patil. And you're Harry Potter. A fourth year. Like me. Anymore dumb questions?" Percy shook his head and with an eye roll Parvati Patil stalked away. Scotland? Boarding school? FourthFourth grade? He wasn't a nine year old. He was seventeen. At least he thought he was seventeen. He really needed to find a mirror. Wandering back up the stairs into the bedroom (Or would it be a dorm) Percy crept through the sleeping boys. None of them looked nine. He found a bathroom and tentatively looked in a full length mirror. The black hair was the same, but that was about it. Percy's eyes were blue-green and that caused them to look like the ocean, but these eyes were purely bright green. Percy had a couple inches on this body in the mirror, and a god bit more muscle. Also, Percy didn't have glasses or a scar. What was going on? Percy decided that whichever god or goddess did this would have a piece of his mind whenever he got back. But Percy had to admit, that a least this immortal being had the kindness to leave him his memory.

Harry woke up and knew at once he wasn't in Hogwarts anymore. There was the sound of waves crashing on the beach, the gentle trickling of water, and the quietness alerted him at once of this fact. But what really threw him off was the one eyed one horned flying purple people eater cleaning his room. Joking. Though there was a huge one eyed kid cleaning his room. With a yelp, Harry jumped out of his bed and made a wild dash for the door. He faintly heard the monster crying "Brother! Wait!" from behind him, but Harry didn't stop. Was he really that things brother? Or rather was whoever he replaced really related to that thing? He didn't stop until he crashed into somebody. Or rather two somebodys. One was a girl with curly blonde hair, grey eyes, an orange tee-shirt reading 'Camp Half-Blood', and grey shorts. The other was a girl with brown hair done in a messy top knot, eyes that changed color, a grey hoodie, and denim shorts frayed at the ends. All and all, two pretty girls. But not Cho's. the blonde giggled.

"Watch where your going Seaweed brain." She said, shoving his arm playfully. Seaweed brain? Harry was confused.

"Uh…sorry, do I know you?" he asked. The blonde's smile dropped off her face quickly at that. Harry immediately felt bad and racked his brain for any memory of this girl. She looked a bit like Luna. But her eyes were much more intense. Also, Luna's were clearly blue while this girl's eyes were 100% grey.

"Percy this isn't funny." The brunette scolded. She sounded angry but looked terrified. The blonde looked like she was about to cry.

"Who's Percy?" harry asked. He really was confused. This was clearly the wrong thing to say however, because the blonde burst into tears and ran into a farm house behind Harry. The brunette grabbed Harry's shirt and pushed him up against the wall of the stable.

"Jackson, this better not be your idea of a joke. If it is it's pretty sick."

"I swear I've never seen you people before in my life. Is Jackson Percy's last name?" the brunette stared intently into Harry's eyes for a moment before releasing his shirt.

"Your completely serious. Oh gods. This is not good. Okay. Okay. We can handle this. Oh gods, poor Annabeth. Okay. My name is Piper Mclean. And your name is Percy Jackson." Harry squinted.

"No its not. I'm Harry Potter." Piper's head snapped to him.

"Wait what?"

"Harry Potter."

"So you have all of your memories? Just as a different person?"

"Yeah." Why did she look so excited by this?

"This is great! But then why do you look like…Les dieux! Bien sûr! Il a une tonne d'ennemis. Je suppose que vous le faites aussi bien?"

"What? Was that French?" she looked surprised.

"Huh. I guess it was. Interesting. Sorry. I asked if you had a lot of enemies." Harry nodded sheepishly. "Thought so. Follow me." She took off for the farm house at a fast pace and he hurried to follow.

"So where am I?"

"New York."

"New York…like America?!" she nodded as they entered the house. Sitting on couches was a group of teens. A girl with dark skin and hair wearing a yellow sundress and denim jacket, an Asian boy wearing a purple tee-shirt reading 'Camp Jupiter', a blonde boy with glasses wearing a red tee-shirt and jeans, a buff and mean looking girl wearing ancient armor, a Latino boy wearing a dirty Camp Half-Blood shirt and cargo shorts, a pale boy with dark hair wearing dark clothes, a blonde boy in a white tee-shirt and swimming trunks, and a girl with caramel hair wearing a black tank top and denim shorts. But what really caught Harry's eye wass the centaur.

"You're a centaur! I'm not the only one seeing the centaur right?" he asked. The occupents of the room looked sad and scared at this.

"See! I told you!' exclaimed the blonde girl from earlier. Harry didn't even notice her standing in the corner. "He doesn't remember!" she walked up to him and kissed him flat on the lips. Harry pulled away quickly.

"Wh-what are you doing? Why are you kissing me? I don't even know you!" the dark skin girl gasped.

"So it's true. You really have no idea who we are." Harry nodded.

"And I still don't know who this Percy Jackson bloke is." The blonde boy inhaled sharply.

"Bloke." The blonde girl shrugged.

"It means boy. It's a…" she trailed off and looked at Harry in horror.

"A what Annabeth?" asked the Asian boy.

"A British term." Finished the blonde boy. "When I was younger, like eight I think, New Rome was briefly located in some woods outside of London. It was only for about three months, but I caught on to the lingo they used." The blonde girl, Annabeth, nodded.

"So, the question is, why does Percy have no memories, yet uses British terms?" she asked suspiciously. Harry held his hands up.

"For the last time! I'm not Percy!" piper stepped forward.

"That's what I needed to tell you. I don't think Percy's had his memory wiped. I think that for some reason, one of the gods or goddess have placed Percy in Harry's body and Harry in Percy's body. Somewhere, probably in London, there is a family very confused because Harry Potter no longer knows who he is and thinks his name is Percy Jackson."

"Pipes, how do you know this?" asked the blonde boy.

"Harry said his name is Harry Potter. He has memories. They're just not Percy's." Annabeth let out a sigh of relief.

"So you think Percy still remembers us?" she asked. Piper nodded. The Latino boy grinned.

"I think introductions are in order. Hi. I'm Leo Valdez. To keep up the act that you're Percy, you should act like he did. I'm his best friend, you do my chores, give me all you money, and you give me your desserts every night at dinner!" the blonde boy rolled his eyes.

"Don't mind Leo. He's only joking. Played the same joke on me a few months ago when I had amnesia. My name is Jason Grace by the way." Next the girl with dark skin spoke.

"My name is Hazel and this is my boyfriend Frank." She gestured to the Asian boy.

"I'm Calypso. Leo's girlfriend." Introduced the girl with caramel colored hair.

"Clarisse La Rue." Sneered the brunette.

"And I'm Nico Di Angelo." Said the goth boy. Harry peered closely at him.

"I-I know you." Harry said. "You're in Slytherin. But…if I go to school with you, how can you be here?" Nico sighed.

"The mist. The thing that keep mortals, muggles for you, from seeing things clearly. I actually joined last year half way through third year." He turned to look at his friends. "It wasn't during the war. It was when I-uh, wasn't talking to you guys. Father thought it would be a good idea as a way to blow off some steam." The others looked intrigued. Except Annabeth. She looked like she had stopped listening a while ago.

"So you know where Percy is?" he looked uncomfortable.

"Look Annabeth, you know I cant just bring him here. Powerful things are at work here. Besides, he's not even in his own body." Annabeth seemed to deflate.

"But you can go and watch him right? Let him know what's going on?" asked Hazel. Nico bit his lip before sighing.

"Fine. But I'm not getting smited for this. Smited? Smoten? Smit? Whatever. If the gods smite anyone, let it be known it should be you guys." Hazel laughed and threw her arms around Nico. Nico smiled. It was thin, but genuine.

"I'll go now." And with that he slipped into the shadows.

"H-how did he do that?" harry sputtered. Leo laughed.

"You get used to it."

"So what are we going to tell the camp? I mean, we can't just tell them the truth. We don't want to upset any force at work here. At least any more than we already are." the centaur sighed.

"We tell them that Percy has lost his memory. That's all we can do."

"Mate, are you okay? You're staring at yourself in the mirror." Percy whirled around to see the snoring redhead boy from earlier. Percy really wished he could remember his name.

"Uh yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry but I think I forgot your name. you are?"

"Your joking?" Percy shook his head.

"Also, how did I get to Scotland? That indian girl, petal, said I'm some school in Scotland?" the redhead was getting really pale.

"You mean Parvati? Her last name is Patil not petal. And you got here on the Hogwarts express. Like you do every year."

"What do you mean 'like you do every year'? I've never been here before. And what's the Hogwarts express?" the redhead looked ready to pass out now.

"This is not funny mate." He said angerly. Now Percy felt angry. It wasn't his fault he woke up in

Someone else's body!

"I'm not joking! And can you cut the 'mate'? Gods, where are we, Australia?"

"You need to see Hermione." The redhead pulled him down to the common room before Percy could asked who Hermione was. Maybe she was a doctor? The common room had a few more people in it now, but not many. Maybe ten. Fifteen tops. Doing a quick head count, Percy counted twelve people in the common room. Add himself and the redhead that was fourteen. Oh wow. That was a pretty bird outside the window. It was yellow. Annabeths hair was yellow. He missed Annabeth. His mother missed him last time he went missing too. She was going to be really ticked off that he went missing. Was that picture moving? What kind of school was this? Some pictures on Disney cruise ships moved. Percy somehow doubted that he was on a Disney cruise ship. He abruptly pulled from his thoughts as the redhead shoved him into a comfy chair. In the chair across from him a girl with bushy brown hair.

"Why is the picture on you book moving?" he asked her. "Is it animated? I don't see any gears." She looked at him weirdly.

"Ron," she said, "Why is Harry acting so strange?" Percy turned to the redhead.

"So your name is Ron? That's a weird name. is it short for something?" the girl's eyes bugged out.

"Harry?" she asked slowly. Percy tilted his head to the side.

"Who's Harry? People keep calling me that." The girl turned to glare at Ron.

"Ronald Billius Weasley. What. Did. You. Do. To. Him?" Ronald glared back.

"I didn't do anything!"

"We need to take him to Dumbledore."

"We can't have word of his memory loss spreading."

"Dumbledore's not going to spread around Harry's secrets."

"Who's Dumbledore? (Guess where this came? Two hints, he's confused and was promptly ignored)

"Class is about to start."

"Don't be silly class starts in two hours. Besides, why do you care?" Percy was tired of the arguing; it was reminding him of himself and Annabeth, so he set off to wander around. Maybe figure out what kind of school he was in. he stepped out of the wall (How strange) and wandered down the hall. Did all the pictures move in this place? Whoa! The armour moves too! Weird. He passed a few people in the hall, but none of them gave him a second glance. Percy kept wandering until he found himself in front of an important looking office. Maybe this was that one dude's office? What was his name? dumledorf? Something like that. He knock twice. The door opened to reveal a stern looking woman with her hair pulled into a bun.

"Yes Potter? How may I help you?" she asked. Percy tilted his head to the side. He had two choices: insist his name was Percy Jackson, that he was really seventeen, that immortal beings placed him here, and get himself thrown into the loony bin, or pretend to have no memories whatsoever. Percy figured option two was looking pretty good.

"People keep calling me that. Is that my last name?" she looked slightly panicked for a moment, before going poker faced.

"Mr. Potter, I really don't appreciate this prank."

"Seriously, is Potter my name?" her eyes darted around franticly before she pulled him into the office. She pulled the door closed with a snap.

"Sit." She pointed to one of three chairs across from her desk. Percy sat down. The chair wasn't that bad. Rather comfy really.

"Okay, what's the earliest thing you remember?" Percy thought about it. That would probably be waking up and not having a clue where he was.

"Waking up this morning, really confused as to where I was or what was going on." She nodded, looking concerned.

"What did you do after that?" he recounted his morning for her.

"This is most troubling. We will try to get to the bottom this. For the time being, I'll try to find someone to show you the ropes around here. Hopefully, this won't last too long, but I'll appoint someone to help you figure things out. Surely if this is not solved within a week, you'll understand how things work around here. Ms. Granger will likely be the one to show you around."

"Who? Is that a teacher?"

"She is one of your best friends. Any more questions?"

"Just one. Who are you?" the woman smiled thinly.

"My name is Professor McGonagall."

Harry sat at a table with some of the other kids from earlier. He really wished he could remember their names. There was Annabeth, blonde boy, and H something or other. The centaur, Harry still didn't know his name, stepped up to the front of the eating area. All babble died down. Much like when Dumbledore stepped up for his beginning of the year speech.

"Heroes. I have grave news. I'm afraid that once more, Perseus Jackson has once again lost his memories." Wait once again? This had happened before.

"Oh come off it!" shouted one boy. This opened the floodgate of protests and grumbles.

"Again? Really?"

"Well this is just super!"

"Can we leave this to the romans to deal with?"

"It's not fair!"

"Stupid gods!"

"Can't he hold on to his memories for like five seconds?"

"Does this mean he's fair game now?"

"Give it up Drew! Miss Princess won't let you have him that easy."

"Shut up Clarisse!"

"Honestly though, what is it with Percy and memory loss?" Harry leaned in close to H something. What was her name? Hannah? Haley? Hazel! That was it! Harry leaned in and whispered in Hazel's ear.

"I'm not even Percy Jackson, yet I still feel slightly offended by the fact that they're blaming me." Hazel giggled and shook her head fondly. Dinner continued smoothly after that. Harry was amazed by the plates.

"How do these…what am I supposed to do?" he asked in confusion. Blonde boy smiled.

"You just tell it what you want. Same with the goblets." He said. Harry grinned.

"Hogwarts steak and kidney pie, bouillabaisse, and pumpkin pasties." He said. To his delight, all three items appeared on his plate. He then turned to the goblet.

"Butterbeer." He said. Much to his disappointment however, nothing happened. He turned to blonde boy, who just shrugged.

"Is there any alcohol in butterbeer? It sounds like it." Harry nodded.

"There's a bit, but not enough to do much damage. I mean, kids as young as thirteen are allowed to drink it at my school." Annabeth's eyes bugged out.

"You mean people are allowed to drink at your school? That is so dangerous! Oh gods! Imagine Percy getting his hands on alcohol." She shuddered. Blonde boy shuddered. Hazel banged her head off the table. Harry was confused.

"Why? What would happen?"

"Percy is extremely reckless. And ADHD. Without the influence of alcohol. So with it clouding his mind…" blonde boy trailed off. Harry shrugged.

"I doubt anything will happen. Like I said, there's not enough to do damage." Annabeth muttered something about Percy always finding a way to cause damage. Harry turned to Hazel.

"Once more, feeling offended." Hazel laughed loudly. She was getting some weird looks. Annabeth had a sour look on her face.

"You know what? I'm not feeling very hungry." She stomped off to her cabin. Mummers burst out throughout the tables.

"Did you see that?"

"Ooh Annabeth's not happy."

"Looks like Percy's taking a liking for Hazel."

"I always knew they weren't going to last."

"Does this mean Percy's fair game now? Sense he's flirting with other girls?"

"Forget that! Does this mean Annabeth's fair game now?"

"I knew she was the jealous type." Hazel's face was as red as a cherry. Her hands were covering her eyes, and Harry suspected she was crying. Frank, Harry was proud he could remember his name, looked like he was about to cry as well. He quickly excused himself and headed off to the red cabin. Harry leaned in close to Hazel and whispered in her ear.

"Hey, can we talk? Down by the beach?" she didn't do anything for a couple minutes. Harry was beginning to think that she didn't hear him, when she nodded slightly and stood up. Harry had noticed the beach when he first arrived, and didn't think anybody would be down there. Even more excited murmurs broke out as they left together. They sat down on the dock and dangled their feet in.

"Look Hazel, I wasn't trying to make a move on you. I swear. It's just…okay don't tell anyone, 'cause this is kinda embarrassing. Back where I'm from? I'm not seventeen. I'm fourteen. You said earlier that you were fourteen, and honestly, the others intimidate me. So I'm not trying to steal you from your boyfriend or anything barmy like that. And-are you laughing? You're laughing at me!" indeed, Hazel was openly laughing.

"Sorry, it's just that, Percy isn't someone who gets intimidated. He intimidates. The idea the he's intimidated by Jason and Leo…Percy and Jason have a bit of a rivalry, and Leo's…Leo. Enough said."

"Yeah, but I'm not Percy. I'm Harry." He pointed out. Hazel nodded.

"And I'll try to think of you as Harry and not Percy."

"So friends?"

"Friends. Just one thing. Barmy?" Harry grinned.

"It means crazy." Hazel nodded and then tilted her head in thought. An evil grin appeared on her face and she shoved Harry into the water. He came up sputtering.

"What was that for?"

"For saying that is was crazy to want to date me." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I could have died you know. This water is pretty deep." But Hazel smiled like she knew something he didn't. which she probably did.

"Percy is the son of Poseidon, remember? He can't drown. And I'm guessing you can't either. Go ahead. Try breathing under water." Harry was skeptical.

"You're pulling my leg."

"No I'm not. Try it!" harry rolled his eyes and went under water and opened his mouth. He expected to feel a burning feeling as he inhaled water, but instead it felt like he was breathing normally. He moved his hand, and the water obeyed. Too cool. He resurfaced to find a beaming Hazel. Harry grinned. Then grabbed Hazel by the foot and pulled her into the water. Harry quickly created a bubble around them so she could breath. Hazel didn't look very happy.

"Not funny Harry." She stated. He rolled his eyes.

"I thought you wanted to know more about where I come from. About wizards?" Blonde boy had mentioned something about Hazel dealing with magic, so he had confided in her before dinner. She nodded eagerly. Neither one noticed the group of girls assembled on the dock glaring down into the depths.

 **Okay, so because I finished Street Rat, I thought I would post this new story. I also have another one I'm working on involving Celebony's fanfictions (Yes I have his/her express permission)**


End file.
